neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
Movement
The character is moved by simply clicking on a neighbouring tile. Moving several tiles with one click is impossible. Tiles that are valid destinations are highlighted with a green frame, invalid tiles with an orange one. The character is moved when the left mouse button is released, this means that an erroneous click can still be corrected as long as the mouse button is held. Movement is limited by move points, which are also used for crafting. The maximum number of moves per turn is 5, but it's often reduced by various penalties (see below). Movement costs and running The amount of moves needed for travel depends on terrain as follows: *1 move for flat terrain: Grassland and most urban tiles *2 moves for rough terrain: Hill, forest, marsh, swamp and heavily ruined towns These costs are halved when the character is running. Characters with the Athletic skill can run three tiles per turn, without it just one. However, to regain run points you have to end a turn with unused moves, each remaining move point replenishes one run point. If a certain movement (or crafting recipe) would actually cost more moves than what's left for the current turn it's still possible to do as long as there are at least 0.01 moves left. The same is true for run points. Penalties There are many different conditions which result in a reduction of moves. Most penalties reduce the available moves per turn by one. It's even possible to end up with zero moves, a potentially deadly situation. *Barefoot: The character needs two shoes to get rid of this condition, a single shoe has no effect. However, it's possible to wear two left or two right shoes. *Blind: This penalty is applied when it's dark (night time or twilight in a forest) and the player has neither a light source nor night vision (goggles or implants). Some towns are still lit-up at night though. Blindness reduces the move points down to one, regardless of other penalties. If there are already one or less moves left blindness has no additional effect. *Low status bars: Being severely starved, parched, injured, etc. are common reasons for penalties. For detailed information check the Status Bars page. *Drunk: Each droplet of whiskey increases the penalty by one for three rounds. The duration of penalties from previous turns is prolonged, this means that drinking alcohol while already being drunk resets the duration of the older penalty to three turns. Tracks Whenever the character travels he leaves tracks behind. This is indicated by an icon showing two red footprints (which is a bit misleading, since tracks also include scent, which is why dogmen are good trackers). Not seeing footprints doesn't mean there aren't any tracks, though, it just means the character isn't skilled enough to see them. With the Tracking skill much more tracks can be found. Hard to find tracks are indicated by the footprint icon being semitransparent. Currently it's impossible to know who left the tracks, unless the player sees them appear while moving, but even then there could be tracks from someone or something else, too. The visibility of tracks depends on their total number, thus leaving visible tracks on one hex-tile but not on another could indicate that there are other tracks on the former hex as well, just not enough to be visible on their own. Tracks can be removed by pressing the "Hide Tracks" button for the cost of one move. However, this only removes 50% of the existing tracks, or 90% with the Tracking skill.Forum post of developer Daniel Fedor This also means that removing tracks becomes less effective the less tracks there are and that tracks can't be removed completely. For example, two removal actions without Tracking would only remove 75% of all tracks in a hex, not 100%. If you want to hide, you shouldn't only remove the tracks in your current hex, but also the ones in neighboring hexes. However, if there aren't any enemies nearby, this is probably unnecessary, since tracks also vanish by themselves over time. References Category:Exploration